


Призрак Оперы

by Santia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Очередное задание привело двух джедаев в оперный театр, и сначала им пришлось только спасать постановку. А дальше, как показывает история, в оперных театрах никогда не бывает просто





	Призрак Оперы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2019

— А ничего, — вынес вердикт Энакин Скайуокер. — Довольно симпатично.

— Исчерпывающая характеристика одной из жемчужин местной архитектуры, — с иронией согласился Оби-Ван Кеноби.

Театр был огромен. Он поражал роскошью и подавлял величием. Любой новичок, которому показывали здание Опера Маур и королевский дворец, без колебаний называл дворцом театр. Оби-Ван, естественно, разницу знал, но поддержал традицию, заслужив добродушный смешок первого министра и драматический взгляд Энакина.

Рыцари Кеноби и Скайуокер провели на прежде объявившей себя нейтральной планете неделю, уговаривая её правительство поддержать Республику. Льгот, обещанных канцлером Палпатином, было недостаточно, Силистра желала большего. И парламентская оппозиция всё громче призывала принять предложение графа Дуку.

Первые поселенцы назвали планету Силистрой — Блистающей. Ярчайшая драгоценность региона Колоний, чудовищная потеря для Галактической Республики, если она допустит уход Силистры, и бесценное приобретение для сепаратистов. Неделю джедаи вели переговоры: аргументировали, очаровывали, нагло льстили, а местами и запугивали. Был бы это один правитель — они бы справились в два раза быстрее, но король Силистры уже триста лет играл символическую роль Гаранта, чье формальное одобрение ставит финальную точку в принятии любого решения, а Парламент можно было сравнить с многоголовым существом, чьи головы приходят к единому мнению крайне редко. Энакин хмыкал и словно невзначай начинал рассуждать о достоинствах и недостатках демократического уклада, получая в ответ мрачные взгляды Оби-Вана.

Неделя ушла на уговоры, но джедаи добились своего, и вот договор одобрен и ожидает лишь подписей главы Парламента лорд-капа и короля. Вечером правители Силистры должны будут вместе появиться на публике, демонстрируя единство в столь важном решении, и ровно через три дня договор будет подписан.

То, что для столь важного выхода избрали премьеру оперы, немного удивляло, но, с другой стороны, силистрийцы поклонялись искусству. Мир зиждется на традициях, и кому как не джедаям понимать это.

Внутри Опера Маур была столь же огромной и вычурной, как и снаружи: белый с золотыми прожилками камень, скульптуры и лепнина, бесконечные ряды кресел и семь ярусов лож до расписного потолка с парящим в его центре сверкающим шаром люстры, похожим на рой драгоценных камней.

Оби-Ван и Энакин оказались единственными зрителями в зале во время репетиции, если не считать сидящего за ряд от них тви’лека-режиссера (первыми колонистами Силистры были представители людской расы, но сейчас на городских улицах легко можно было встретить большую часть разумных видов Галактики). Чуть раньше в зал прошмыгнули два силистрийца, скромно заняв места в самом дальнем ряду, но в них моментально опознали репортеров и выдворили, язвительно пригласив на вечернее представление, где, дескать, они смогут увидеть все припасенные для зрителей чудеса. Джедаям разрешили остаться в обмен на клятвенные заверения, что они сохранят в тайне всё увиденное.

На огромной сцене, где хватало пространства для самых масштабных танцевальных и батальных картин, сейчас поразительно быстро и точно сложились разноцветные стены, выросли из люков колонны, упал сзади тяжелый занавес. Последним выкатился «жертвенник», на котором сразу же вспыхнуло пламя.

— И как им удаётся так ловко управляться при такой древности механизмов, — пробормотал Энакин, потом перехватил взгляд Оби-Вана и пояснил: — Я был внизу. Жаль, с нами нет Ар-два, он бы просканировал всё намного быстрее. А тут сценические машины, похоже, работают со времен постройки театра.

— Местные жители чтут традиции, — вздохнул Кеноби. — Тем более, в оперном театре главное — звучание.

Оркестр замолчал, в зале воцарилась глубокая тишина, изредка прерываемая отдаленными возгласами работников сцены, возившихся с какими-то невидимыми вещами.

— Да, звучит здесь всё неплохо, — согласился Энакин. Встав, он принял героическую позу, точь-в-точь как на афише у главного входа, и спел:

_Когда же на врагов полки бойцов повёл я..._   
_Моя победа... Рукоплещет город!_

— Ты запомнил? — поднял брови Оби-Ван. — Эти строчки даже не на общегале.

— Тренировки памяти.

— Отрадно, что ты так хорошо усвоил эту методику. Но в конце ты сфальшивил.

— Ничего подобного.

— Увы, друг мой. Именно так.

— А у вас такой тонкий музыкальный слух?

— Сфальшивили, — подтвердил со своего места тви’лек. Энакин одарил его многозначительным взглядом, но главный режиссер был закален годами общения с артистами, и впечатлить его джедаю не удалось.

— Ладно, — сказал Энакин и обернулся к Оби-Вану. — Если я сфальшивил, то покажите, как правильно.

— Что, здесь?

— Да. Это же оперный театр, где еще петь, как не здесь?

— Энакин, это ребячество.

— Значит, признаёте, что не справитесь?

— Идёт репетиция, я помешаю артистам.

— Не помешаете, мы сделаем паузу, — опять вмешался тви’лек. Возможно, он был латентно чувствителен к Силе и уловил через неё азарт Энакина, или же ему просто захотелось развлечься, но он привстал и помахал оркестру.

— Еще раз «О, родина моя, когда тебя покину», с самого начала. — Потом обернулся к Оби-Вану и сделал приглашающий жест. Энакин поиграл бровями.

— Хорошо, — с едва заметной угрозой произнес Оби-Ван, тоже вставая с места.

_...О, родина моя, когда тебя навек покину,_   
_В стране чужой искать себе приют,_   
_Как позабыть мне всё?_   
_Когда же на врагов полки бойцов повёл я..._   
_Моя победа... Рукоплещет город!_

— Мурглак и сын мурглака!!! — из-за кулис выскочил рослый забрак в бело-алом расшитом золотом костюме. — Ты надумал отобрать мою роль? — завопил он, размахнувшись и наставив на Оби-Вана указательный палец. — Кто ты такой? Кто бы ни был, у тебя всё равно ничего не выйдет!

Голос у забрака был мощный, обвинительная тирада лилась свободно, как река, и конца-края ей не было видно. Джедай тяжело вздохнул.

— Заверяю, у меня и в мыслях не было посягать на ваше место, — сказал он, когда певец, наконец, выдохся. — Или любое иное место этом театре.

Забрак откинул на плечо плащ, свет люстры отразился на покрытых позолотой рожках.

— В Опера Маур есть только один первый солист — я! И роль генерала — моя и только моя! Все слышали? — он окинул несостоявшегося конкурента презрительным взглядом, поморщившись при виде его скромного одеяния. — Так кто ты такой?

— Мастер джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби. Я здесь вместе с моим товарищем, рыцарем Энакином Скайуокером ...

Не дослушав его, певец демонстративно развернулся и гордой походкой отправился обратно за кулисы.

— Надо же, сегодня даже обошлось без угроз уйти из театра, — ехидно отметил режиссер. — Должно быть, вы ему понравились.

— Как оригинально он демонстрирует свою симпатию, — прокомментировал Энакин. — Интересно, все оперные певцы настолько презирают правила хорошего тона?

Оби-Ван покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

— Не все, рыцарь Скайуокер, но большинство, — прозвучал незнакомый женский голос, и Энакин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, обнаружив, что на сцене стоит высокая и невероятно красивая зелтронка, а он даже не заметил, когда и откуда она появилась. Учитывая её яркую внешность и обилие украшений, сверкающих под стать звездному скоплению, это слегка пугало.

— Агелия, драгоценная моя, как вы здесь очутились? — изумленно воскликнул режиссер. — Я уже готов поверить, что вы и вправду богиня, обладающая сверхъестественными силами и одарившая нас своей милостью!

— А вы смеете в этом сомневаться? — зелтронка вскинула надменно бровь, но тут же весело улыбнулась. — Дорогой мой, сейчас репетиция моей первой арии, разумеется, я здесь. Но когда на сцене бушует Эар Корвуш, сюда может легко пройти целый взвод солдат, и их никто не заметит, — она перевела взгляд на джедаев, с интересом изучила обоих и неожиданно подмигнула Оби-Вану. — А в чем-то Эар даже прав. Не думали о певческой карьере?

— Нет, благодарю. Я исполняю иной долг.

— Я сказал, что это не годится! — забрак снова вылетел на сцену, а за ним — невысокий силистриец, держа в руках какие-то яркие куски ткани и безуспешно пытаясь нагнать длинноногого певца. — В ад к восьмидесяти демонам ваши примерки, мне плевать, что было все в порядке! Сейчас — нет! Исправляйте! Это театр на глазах рушит свою репутацию!

Первый солист напоминал даже не генерала армии, роль которого должен был исполнять, а само божество войны, причем, заодно отвечающее и за стихийные бедствия вроде извержений вулканов и землетрясений.

— Великие боги, Эар, имейте же хоть каплю достоинства! — не выдержала Агелия. — Неужели сейчас время и место для ваших мелочных дрязг?

— Мелочных? — взвился певец. — В искусстве нет мелочей! Но вряд ли вам это известно, ибо вас беспокоит только поклонение зрителей! И их, — он демонстративно скривился, — подношения.

Глаза Агелии яростно вспыхнули, и тут же пламя на «алтаре» взметнулось метра на два в высоту, несколько языков оторвались точно от порыва ветра и перекинулись на край расшитого плаща Эара Корвуша. Он сразу же сорвал его, швырнул под ноги и принялся яростно затаптывать огоньки.

С громким треском по «стене» пробежала трещина, раздвоилась и поднялась до самого верха. Солидных размеров кусок выломился и полетел вниз, едва не пришибив певца, успевшего в последний момент отпрыгнуть. Но дальше на ногах он не удержался, весьма неудачно упал и кубарем слетел по декоративной лесенке.

Театр замер, онемел, затаил дыхание.

Первый солист медленно поднял голову и в абсолютной тишине прозвучал его разъяренный голос:

— Хаос и бездна! Больше я в этом жалком театре не пою!

— А я надеялся, что сегодня обойдется без этого, — философски вздохнул режиссер.

— Сейчас будут уговоры, — словно делясь секретом, сказала Агелия джедаям. — Как минимум на полчаса.

— Переговоры по вашей части! — Энакин ткнул Оби-Вана локтем в бок. — Не желаете принять участие?

Кеноби смерил его взглядом.

— Нет.

Забрак носился взад и вперед, вознося угрозы и обвинения, тви’лек терпеливо их выслушивал и, дождавшись перерыва, тут же представлял собственные аргументы. Все это немного напоминало Энакину прошедшую неделю, хотя, дебаты на сцене становились даже горячее.

В какой-то момент режиссер и первый солист замерли, пронзая друг друга яростными взглядами, вдохнули побольше воздуха, намереваясь продолжить — и тут певец вскинул руку и ткнул в комлинк на запястье. Прорычал что-то, развернулся и пошел за кулисы. Каждый его шаг отдавался эхом. Тви’лек последовал за ним.

Через несколько минут в зал вбежал еще один силистриец, пожилой смуглокожий мужчина — директор Винай Фаорд.

— Всесильная богиня и тридцать спутников её, что произошло? — крикнул он, подбежав к сцене и с трудом переводя дух. — Эар Корвуш только что заявил, что не собирается петь сегодня вечером!

Из-за кулис вышел режиссер мрачнее тучи.

— Корвуш ушел, — сказал он. — И отключил комлинк.

— Часто у вас подобное случается? — тихо спросил Кеноби у Агелии.

— Подобное — бывает, но именно такое — нет, — с беспокойством в голосе ответила зелтронка.

Директор Фаорд покачнулся, схватился рукой за грудь и медленно осел в ближайшее кресло.

— Это катастрофа! — простонал он. — Придется отменять спектакль.

— Нет, этого делать нельзя! — запротестовал Энакин. — Это представление очень важно!

Директор поднял глаза.

— Думаете, я этого не знаю?! Главная премьера сезона, знаменитая «Эоба» в Опера Маур, и на этом представлении должны быть его величество и лорд-кап! — с отстраненным выражением лица он похлопал себя по костюму, выудил откуда-то плоскую металлическую фляжку, открыл. В воздухе поплыл отчетливый запах алкоголя. — Но что можно поделать, если «Эоба» осталась без главной роли?

— Почему бы не отдать её дублеру?

— Эар Корвуш — единственный исполнитель роли генерала, если он не играет её — значит, не играется и спектакль, — ответил директор, оторвавшись от горлышка фляжки. — Мы обречены.

Режиссер присел в соседнее кресло и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

— Мастер Кеноби, а может вы сыграете эту роль? — с надеждой спросил он.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него как на безумца.

— Боюсь, ничего не получится.

Его перебила Агелия:

— Мне рассказывали, что у джедаев невероятная память, они могут запомнить даже самый сложный текст, услышав или прочитав его всего один раз. Это действительно возможно?

Оби-Ван пожал плечами

— Да, возможно. В наше обучение входят специальные тренировки памяти.

— Значит, вы сможете выучить роль до вечера, — довольно кивнула она.

— И вы ведь настоящий генерал, — вмешался тви’лек. — Вам даже не придется играть!

— Энакин, хоть ты объясни им... — беспомощно обратился к младшему товарищу Кеноби. Тот ответил самой нахальной ухмылкой, разом вызвав в памяти особо тяжелые моменты своего падаванства.

— Вы точно справитесь, — сказал он.

— Это не смешно.

— Конечно, не смешно. Спектакль ни в коем случае нельзя отменять, сами знаете. Это наверняка воля Силы.

— Энакин!

— А ведь из королевской ложи должен быть хороший обзор?

...На премьеру оперы «Эоба» были проданы все билеты. Зрители толпились даже на галерках.

Оркестр сыграл увертюру, прозвучал хор, а теперь на сцене царил голос примадонны Агелии. Оби-Ван Кеноби, одетый в срочно перешитый на него костюм Эара Корвуша и с выкрашенными в черный цвет волосами и бородой, выглянул в зал. Король и глава Парламента восседали в ложе, за их спинами подпирал стенку до неприличия довольный Энакин — должно быть, уже готовил шуточки, которыми будет третировать своего бывшего учителя всю дорогу до Корусанта.

Подавив недостойные джедая мысли, Оби-Ван вышел на сцену навстречу Агелии.

* * *

Возле артистической уборной, отведенной первому солисту Корвушу, а ныне занятой Оби-Ваном Кеноби, собралось так много восторженных зрителей, что генерал Скайуокер начал прикидывать, не перепрыгнуть ли ему очередь. От этой мысли пришлось с сожалением отказаться — недостойно использовать Силу для подобных вещей. Поэтому рыцарь полез в толпу, самым беспардонным образом протискиваясь и толкаясь локтями.

Оказавшись у двери, он ловко оттер плечом очень солидно выглядящего силистрийца в дорогущем костюме.

— Да как вы смеете, юный нахал! — негодующе воскликнул «конкурент». В руке он держал бутылку с яркой этикеткой — одного взгляда хватило, чтобы узнать лучшее местное вино.

Энакин повернулся к нему с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Дела джедаев!

Потом солнечно улыбнулся, отобрал бутылку, одновременно другой рукой открывая за своей спиной дверь, и проскользнул в гримуборную под общие недовольные возгласы.

Сидящий у стены на пуфе и всё еще одетый в сценический костюм Кеноби поднял голову:

— А, это ты.

— Я даже удивился, что вы за меч не схватились, — Энакин поставил бутылку на столик.

Кеноби, не произнеся ни слова, вскрыл её одним движением пальца — недостойное использование Силы! — и приложился к горлышку.

— Погодите, нам еще на банкет идти! — запротестовал Скайуокер. Оби-Ван задумчиво глянул на него, но поставил бутылку обратно.

Придвинув второй пуф, Энакин уселся напротив Оби-Вана.

— Ну, как вы?

— Это, несомненно, был необычный и наверняка ценный опыт.

— Да бросьте! Вы порвали этот зал, даже не думал, что вы так умеете.

— Я был не один, — назидательно сказал Оби-Ван. — И тщеславие не к лицу джедаю.

Скайуокер фыркнул.

— Между прочим, король и лорд-кап тоже были в восторге. А в финале оба рыдали, клянусь Силой. Можно утверждать, что наша миссия увенчалась успехом.

— Это можно будет утверждать, когда мы подпишем договор, — вздохнул Кеноби, поднимаясь. — Значит, еще банкет. Хорошо, Энакин, подождешь меня внизу? Я переоденусь, приведу себя в порядок, — он потер пальцами упавшую на лицо черную прядь, — и присоединюсь к тебе.

Когда двери за бывшим учеником закрылись, Оби-Ван уселся у зеркала и снял пробку с большого флакона — как его заверили гримеры, вещество должно было смыть с волос краску и вернуть им естественный рыжевато-русый оттенок. Старомодные средства, все делать вручную. Прищурившись, он посмотрел в зеркало, медленно ведя по щеке влажной губкой, чтобы стереть грим.

— Поздравляю вас с триумфом, сьер Кеноби, — донесся из ниоткуда чужой голос.

Джедай тут же вскочил и призвал меч, одновременно открывая чувства Силе — но никого поблизости не было, хотя он легко мог почувствовать Энакина в холле театра.

— Кто вы?

— Сейчас это неважно.

Оби-Ван уселся.

— Вы знаете моё имя, но я не знаю вашего. Так не слишком-то удобно беседовать.

— Мы побеседуем позже, — сказал голос. — До скорой встречи.

Влажной щеки коснулось легкое движение воздуха.

...В холле Оперы примадонна Агелия обернулась к Энакину.

— Где же мастер Кеноби? Надеюсь, он не передумал идти на банкет?

Джедай встревоженно посмотрел наверх, где уже давно следовало бы появиться бывшему наставнику. Заснул он там, что ли?

— Пожалуй, я схожу за ним.

Взбежав по лестнице, он прошел к артистическим уборным. Вот и нужная дверь. Постучал — нет ответа. Подергал ручку — заперто. Но не мог же Оби-Ван просто уйти? Они ведь договорились встретиться...

Против желания Энакин ощутил укол беспокойства.

— Оби-Ван! — позвал он из-за двери. — Учитель! Вы там?

По-прежнему нет ответа.

Чертыхнувшись, Скайуокер провел рукой у замка, отпирая его при помощи Силы, и влетел в гримерную с мечом наизготовку.

— Энакин? Что ты делаешь?

Оби-Ван выглянул из-за ширмы. Он уже был одет в привычное джедайское облачение и вытирал полотенцем влажные волосы, к которым вернулся привычный цвет.

— Да вот, решил вас поторопить, — скрывая облегчение ответил Энакин. — Мы там внизу заждались.

— Ох, — Оби-Ван явно смутился. — Мне жаль, что заставил вас ждать, просто... — он убрал полотенце и указал пальцем на свою голову, — смыть эту краску оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.

— Ну так и не надо было смывать, — пожал плечами молодой человек. — Вам тот цвет тоже шел.

— Благодарю, но я как-то привык к старому.

Покинутая гримуборная погрузилась во мрак и тишину, замирая до утра.

* * *

— «...Страсти, сжигающие своей силой сами небеса, развернулись среди гигантских декораций, и лучшие музыканты и танцоры Силистры безупречно исполнили свои партии. Непревзойденная и царственная Агелия Формада уже в который раз потрясла зрителей своим талантом в роли жрицы Эобы, доселе же неизвестный Бен Кеноби с Корусанта составил ей достойную пару в роли генерала Нерая. Удивительно, что никто из знатоков оперы никогда прежде не слышал об этом исполнителе и даже не знает имени его учителя...»

Поморщившись, Оби-Ван перевернулся на бок, снизу вверх глядя на бывшего падавана. Энакин расхаживал по комнате и зачитывал вслух рецензии из всех театральных колонок, которые успел найти за утро.

— «...И они сравнялись с величием и мощью действа, развернувшегося на сцене Опера Маур, единственного театра Галактики, достойного ставить эту грандиозную историю обреченной любви...» Тут они увлеклись, на Корусанте «Эоба» масштабнее.

— Боюсь даже предположить, откуда тебе это известно, — пробормотал Кеноби.

— Я был на премьере три года назад.

Оби-Ван приподнялся на локте и сощурился.

— Насколько я помню, ты тогда еще был моим падаваном. А вот чего не помню, так это чтобы ты просил позволения отлучиться в Оперу. И часто ты там бывал?

— Не очень часто. На премьерах и на некоторых спектаклях, когда пел кто-то из больших звезд. И я бы спросил разрешения, но вас как раз тогда не было в Храме.

— Великолепно, — Оби-Ван снова лег на спину и посмотрел в потолок. — Даже не знаю, то ли мне радоваться, что мой падаван сбегал из Храма уже не на подпольные гонки, а в театр, то ли огорчаться, что привить ему дисциплину так и не удалось.

Скайуокер покаянно развел руками и улыбнулся.

— Если вас это утешит, учитель, то меня пригласил в театр канцлер Палпатин. Он большой поклонник оперы, вероятно, пытался привить мне художественный вкус, — Оби-Ван скептически посмотрел на него, и Энакин быстро потыкал пальцем в экран датапада, прокручивая к нужной статье. — А вот это моё любимое: «Бен Кеноби привнес на сцену Опера Маур нечто большее, чем вокальное искусство — он подарил театру свою душу! Тот, кто не слышал его исполнения прощальной арии генерала Нерая, никогда не узнает истинной сути этой оперы!»...

Оби-Ван с трудом сдержал стон.

— Знаешь, я ведь изложу в отчете результаты и обстоятельства нашей миссии. Но если после этого по Храму поползут сплетни о том, что в отчете будет отсутствовать — я сразу точно узнаю, где их начало.

— Мстительность не к лицу джедаю, учитель.

При помощи Силы Энакин запустил датапад в полет, и устройство, блеснув экраном, мягко опустилось на свободное кресло.

— Только что пришло сообщение из королевского дворца.

Кеноби подскочил, как ужаленный.

— И ты молчишь? — обвинительно воскликнул он.

— Нет, говорю, — вволю насладившись видом старшего товарища, Энакин соизволил пояснить: — Всё в порядке, это не срочно. Нас зовут на обед, где должны обсудить еще кое-какие детали по поводу нового договора Силистры с Республикой. Подписание, как и планировалось, через три дня, и с нами еще не раз свяжутся для уточнения тонкостей, знаете, всего, что по вашей части. Я же говорил, что наша миссия увенчалась успехом!

Оби-Ван хотел сказать что-то язвительное, но встретился взглядом с Энакином, осекся и махнул рукой.

С тихим писком ожил его наручный комлинк. В небольшом столбе голубоватого света возникла голограмма примадонны Агелии.

— Доброе утро, сьеры рыцари. Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?

— Благодарю вас, леди Агелия, прекрасно, — склонил голову Кеноби.

— В таком случае, не могли бы вы заглянуть сейчас в театр?

— Не уверен, что у нас сейчас есть такая возможность, — вежливо начал джедай, но тут рядом с певицей появилась голограмма директора Фаорда.

— Прошу вас! Это дело жизни и смерти! — взмолился он, выпихнув Агелию из пределов видимости.

Энакин и Оби-Ван переглянулись.

— Думаю, у нас найдется время до обеда, — решил Кеноби.

...Первым в директорском кабинете Опера Маур они заметили Эара Корвуша, точнее, забрак сам бросился к ним, без лишних слов приветствия подскочив к Оби-Вану и схватив его за грудки.

— Гнусная вомп-крыса! Я знал, что ты хочешь отобрать моё место!

Кеноби одним движением высвободился из его рук.

— Вчера вы сами бросили постановку, — невозмутимо напомнил Энакин.

— Не для того, чтобы на сцену сразу же выпустили этого... какого-то...

— Благодаря неоценимой помощи магистра Кеноби были спасены и спектакль, и репутация нашего театра, — вмешался директор Фаорд. — Что же касается вас, сьер Корвуш, я начинаю подумывать о разрыве контракта.

— Сумма неустойки, которую вы мне выплатите, пустит вас по миру! — сразу же сказал забрак.

— Если контракт разрывается по вашей вине, неустойку будете платить вы! — рявкнул директор. — А ваше поведение в последнее время было в высшей степени непрофессиональным!

Энакин и Оби-Ван молча наблюдали.

— Может, поэтому и позвали нас на переговоры с этим типом, — шепотом предположил Скайуокер. — Похоже, без ваших умений тут не справиться.

Словно услышав его голос, директор и первый солист замолчали.

— Вы упоминали о каком-то важном вопросе, — сказал Оби-Ван.

Вместо ответа Фаорд нажал на кнопку — и на открывшемся видеоэкране загорелись строчки:

_«Эар Корвуш, ваша работа в Опера Маур окончена. Отныне роль генерала и все прочие роли, которые вы оскорбляли своим отвратительным исполнением, будет играть Бен Кеноби._   
_Моё решение окончательно._   
_П.О.»_

— Это было адресовано лично сьеру Корвушу, — сказал директор. — А вот это пришло мне.

_«Сьер Фаорд, примите мои поздравления с прекрасным приобретением в труппу Оперы._   
_В сегодняшней постановке „Соперниц и возлюбленных“ вы отдадите роль графа Бену Кеноби, и он придаст герою достоинство, благородство и обаяние. Что же касается Эара Корвуша, можете отдать ему роль немого слуги, что лучше всего отвечает его талантам._   
_Да помогут вам боги, если вы решитесь ослушаться моего приказа._   
_П.О.»_

— Какой-то глупый розыгрыш, — покачал головой Кеноби. — И что это за П.О?

— Это значит Призрак Оперы, — сказала примадонна Агелия. Она стояла у окна, молча наблюдая за собравшимися, и даже Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда она вмешалась в разговор.

— Нет никаких призраков! — выплюнул забрак. — Это ваш сообщник, вместе с которым вы решили выжить меня из театра! Не выйдет!

— Почтенные сьеры! — Оби-Ван повысил голос. — Надеюсь, что как некоторым образом заинтересованное лицо я тоже имею право высказаться? — он внимательно посмотрел на всех по очереди и кивнул. — Благодарю. В мои планы абсолютно не входят выступления на сцене Опера Маур ни сегодня, ни когда-либо еще. Через три дня мы с рыцарем Скайуокером покинем вашу планету и вернемся к исполнению своего долга перед Республикой.

— Прекрасно! — фыркнул Корвуш. — Я буду играть роль графа, как и всегда. И да помогут боги тому, кто попытается встать у меня на пути!

Примадонна скорчила гримасу его удаляющейся спине.

— Признаться откровенно, его граф ужасен, — сказала она, усаживаясь в кресло. — Он должен влюблять в себя всех вокруг, но мне его хочется удавить в первой же сцене.

— Что это за Призрак Оперы? — спросил Энакин.

— Никто не знает, — пожала плечами зелтронка. — Анонимный критик, иногда присылает письма с указаниями, на что обратить внимание в постановках, или свои впечатления после спектаклей. Я его никогда не видела, но слышала от хористок и балерин, что он разгуливает за кулисами чуть ли не каждый день. Говорят, что он очень высок ростом, носит длинный черный плащ и маску, появляется и исчезает за долю секунды и может попасть куда угодно, никакие запоры ему не преграда. Если желаете знать, я в это не верю. Скорее всего, это какой-то шутник из труппы, в его посланиях часто бывают дельные мысли, он хорошо разбирается и в опере, и в режиссуре, а наши работники — натуры эмоциональные, их легко увлечь, — она плотно запахнула накидку. — Вы придете сегодня на спектакль?

— Боюсь, что нет, леди Агелия, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Долг требует нашего присутствия в другом месте.

— Жаль, — сказала она, вставая. — Несмотря на Эара, сама опера довольно забавна.

* * *

Сцена, где накануне разыгрывались грандиозные битвы, уменьшилась в два раза, большую часть занимала огромная кровать, на краешке которой сидела Агелия. Вид на её безупречно стройные ножки был идеален с любой точки зрительного зала.

Примадонна поправляла прическу, смотрясь в зеркало, и пела, как соскучилась в ожидании своего любимого супруга. Текст был шутливым и достаточно фривольным, но его облагораживал поразительно чистый и сильный голос певицы.

На другой стороне сцены драматично распахнулись шторы, и под восторженные вздохи зрителей появился Эар Корвуш в длинном халате, подпоясанном широким расшитым золотом кушаком. В руке он держал цветок с крупными нежно-розовыми лепестками, который сначала вручил Агелии, а затем встал перед ней на одно колено и запел, как рад, что их долгая разлука, наконец, подошла к концу.

— Не верю я этому графу, — сказал Энакин, отворачиваясь и опираясь спиной на парапет. — По-моему, ни криффа он не скучал без жены.

— Да, самолюбования в этом исполнении значительно больше, чем внимания к партнерше, — согласился Кеноби.

— Может, сходим пока в буфет? — предложил Энакин. — До середины второго акта все равно не будет ничего интересного.

— Мысль дельная, — согласился Кеноби, — но у нас задание.

Младшая дочь его величества слыла большой поклонницей музыки и покровительницей искусств, и хотя джедаи не собирались больше возвращаться в театр, личной просьбе самого короля пришлось уступить. Посему, пока принцесса наслаждалась спектаклем в ложе, окруженная со всех сторон личной охраной, рыцари Кеноби и Скайуокер присматривали за ней со стороны.

На сцене «граф» широко раскинул руки и взял такую ноту, что задребезжали подвески на люстре.

Нота внезапно оборвалась, и тут же стихла музыка.

— Вы ослушались моего приказа! — прогремело под сводами, и голос звучал справа, слева, сзади, точно говоривший перемещался прыжками через гиперпространство.

Корвуш с надменным видом выступил к самому краю авансцены — и застыл. Раскрыл рот, судорожно втянул воздух, схватился рукой за горло и упал на колени, задыхаясь.

— Вон он! — сверкнул глазами Энакин, выпрыгивая с балкона. Кеноби тут же последовал за ним.

Высокая темная фигура слилась с тенями в боковой ложе второго яруса — удивительно, что Энакин её вообще разглядел.

Он преодолел половину расстояния одним огромным прыжком, схватился за позолоченное крыло украшавшей пространство между ложами скульптуры, сгруппировался и сразу же прыгнул снова. Человек в ложе тут же вскочил на парапет и не менее впечатляюще спрыгнул на сцену. Взметнувшиеся за спиной полы черного плаща делали его похожим на хищную птицу.

Джедаи приземлились там же секунду спустя. Краем глаза Оби-Ван заметил на сцене распростертое тело Эара, склонившуюся к нему перепуганную Агелию и оцепеневших хористов, — и продолжил погоню.

Фигура в черном плаще пробежала за кулисы, прыгнула вертикально вверх, уцепилась за какую-то перекладину, молниеносно подтянулась, встала на узкий верхний край одной из декораций, пробежала по нему и перескочила к винтовой лестнице. Скорость и ловкость поражали — даже используя Силу, джедаи не могли его нагнать. Три тени носились над колосниками, поднимаясь все выше, туда, где располагался выход на крышу Оперы.

Беглец успел первым. Рванул на себя полукруглую дверь, выскочил и тут же захлопнув её за собой. Энакин разнес дверь в щепки одним ударом и вылетел на крышу здания, следом за ним Оби-Ван. Человек — человек ли? — карабкался по огромному куполу на самую верхушку, цепляясь руками и ногами и находя невидимые точки опоры.

Не сговариваясь, Энакин и Оби-Ван прыгнули ему наперерез.

Они достигли цели одновременно.

Джедаи активировали мечи. Черная фигура стояла у подножия крылатой статуи богини-покровительницы, ветер трепал полы плаща. Впервые за всю погоню он повернулся к ним лицом — точнее, скрывающей лицо бесстрастной белой маской.

— Тебе некуда бежать, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Сдавайся. Мы просто хотим поговорить.

— Никогда! — донеслось из-под маски.

Он выбросил вперед руку, что-то щелкнуло, и пространство вокруг статуи погрузилось в абсолютный мрак.

Джедаи разогнали плотный маслянистый туман за несколько секунд, но когда смогли что-то разглядеть — оказалось, что на крыше они остались в одиночестве. Призрак Оперы исчез.

— Есть такие моллюски, которые в случае опасности выпускают тучу чернил в преследователей и под этой завесой скрываются от погони, — задумчиво сказал Кеноби.

— Думаете, это был моллюск? — хмыкнул Энакин, с неудовольствием выключая меч и цепляя его на пояс.

— К сожалению, нет.

* * *

...Представление отменять не пришлось — роль графа, хоть и требовательная к вокалу исполнителя, не входила в число легендарных, так что Эар Корвуш милостиво соглашался поделиться ею. Зрителей успокоили, заявив, что певец стал жертвой внезапного приступа болезни, и поэтому его заменит дублер. Шоу должно продолжаться! Впрочем, всем желающим покинуть представление тут же клятвенно пообещали вернуть деньги за билет.

Большую балетную сцену спешно перенесли в первый акт, и пока танцоры развлекали зрителей, гримеры в шесть рук готовили к выходу исполнителя этой же роли из второго состава. Забрака увезли медики. Вернувшиеся после неудачной погони джедаи сразу же попали в руки местной полиции, которую, несмотря на протесты не желающего поднимать по этому поводу шум директора, вызвала главный хореограф Оперы леди Жа’ар. После допроса их отпустили, Энакин с Оби-Ваном дождались финала спектакля, убедились, что принцесса благополучно добралась до дворца, и вернулись в номер, который делили во время миссии.

...На столе в комнате Энакина возвышалась огромная голограмма, изображающая здание Опера Маур. Бесконечные ярусы, уходящие как вверх, так и вниз, множество коридоров и шахт, настоящий лабиринт. Заглянувший к товарищу утром Оби-Ван так и сказал.

— Не то слово, — мрачно согласился Скайуокер, щелкая кнопками. На голограмме налились более темным светом еще какие-то линии, сплетающиеся и расходящиеся во все стороны. — Это вот приблизительная схема ходов, проложенных при строительстве, я еле нашел файл в архивах. Увы, неполный. Вот тут были старые хозяйственные помещения. При большой реконструкции восемьдесят лет назад часть заложили, зато выбили несколько новых. Потом еще две перестройки. Никто не знает, сколько в этом ситховом театре коридоров, лестниц и комнат, тайных или просто заброшенных. — Еще щелчок, и на схеме появились новые участки. — И задери меня гандарк, если там нет еще парочки тайных ходов из театра.

— Иными словами, если какой-то человек действительно хочет спрятаться в Опере — его никогда не найдут, — резюмировал Оби-Ван.

— Для человека он был слишком быстрым и сильным, — сказал Энакин. — И не пользовался техникой, как наемники. Гуманоид, но под этой его криффовой маской не понять, какой расы.

— Мы должны вернуться в театр, — сказал Кеноби. — Я чувствую, что разгадка где-то там. Ты со мной?

— Спрашиваете! — Энакин вскочил на ноги. — А кто говорил, что это не наше дело и пусть разбирается местная полиция? — не удержавшись, поддразнил он.

— Обычно так и есть, — согласился Кеноби. — Но меня не отпускает чувство, что в этих событиях есть значительная доля моей вины.

— Вы же это не всерьез? — недоверчиво переспросил Энакин.

Оби-Ван только покачал головой.

— Нам нужно в театр.

Опера встретила их тишиной и пустотой, хотя сцену уже готовили к вечернему представлению.

— О, сьеры джедаи! — приветствовал их директор Фаорд, спускаясь по лестнице. Его шаги казались непривычно громкими, а голос гулко отражался от полированного камня. — Рад вас видеть! Должно быть, вас привела сама — как вы это называете? — Сила!

— Что-то произошло? — спросил Энакин.

Директор вытащил датапад и вывел на экран сообщение.

— «Вчера вы видели, что случается за неповиновение моим приказам. Надеюсь, вы усвоили этот урок. Я даю вам последний шанс — в сегодняшней постановке „Доктора Тимеуса“ главные роли исполнят Агелия и Бен Кеноби. Если вы вновь ослушаетесь меня — я более вас не пощажу. П.О.», — забрав датапад, зачитал вслух Энакин и искоса глянул на Оби-Вана. — А ваш тайный поклонник очень настойчив.

Кеноби адресовал ему раздраженную гримасу и обратился к директору.

— Вы пробовали отследить это сообщение?

— Увы, это бесполезно, — покачал головой тот. — Его набрали на этом же датападе и сохранили, причем у меня прямо под носом! Я отлучился ненадолго из кабинета, оставив его на столе, и когда вернулся — увидел на экране вот это.

— Кто мог войти в ваш кабинет? — тут же спросил Кеноби. — Здесь есть камеры слежения?

— Их нет — никогда не возникало повода. И я не думаю, что кто-то мог войти без моего ведома. Я запер дверь и отсутствовал не более пяти минут.

Скайуокер глянул на него со смесью сочувствия и снисхождения, Оби-Ван понимающе вздохнул — еще живы были в его памяти воспоминания о том, что успевал натворить за эти пять минут его энергичный падаван. И замки ему помехой никогда не были...

— Пожалуй, нам стоит разделиться, — решил Кеноби. — Энакин, осмотри зал, вчера во время погони мы могли что-то упустить. А нам с вами, сьер директор, нужно побеседовать об Эаре Корвуше.

* * *

Побродив некоторое время за кулисами, Энакин не выдержал и полез помогать рабочим сцены. Театральные механизмы вызывали в нём одновременно ужас и воодушевление, как всегда, когда он сталкивался с вещью столь древней, но тем не менее эффективной. Работники отнеслись к его предложениям скептически, но, убедившись на практике в полезности советов и готовности засучить рукава, смягчились и если даже не прониклись доверием, всё же ответили на некоторые вопросы.

Призрак Оперы? Да, его видел чуть ли не каждый, правда, рассказы отличались. Одни утверждали, что это живой скелет в черном плаще и маске, другие — что он бестелесный дух, легко проходящий сквозь любые стены. Все соглашались, что он большой любитель оперы и всегда заглядывает как на репетиции, так и на спектакли, особенно когда выступает примадонна Агелия — у него отличный музыкальный вкус, как для призрака. Видите вон ту ложу? Это его.

За кулисами Энакин встретил группку танцовщиц. Стрельнув глазами в сторону молодого привлекательного джедая, они тут же смущенно потупились, когда их нагнала высокая стройная дама в темном платье. Один взгляд льдисто-светлых глаз — и балерины выпрямились, вскинули подбородки и, выстроившись друг за другом, вышли на сцену. Второй взгляд достался Энакину, и генерал Скайуокер тут же почувствовал себя десятилетним падаваном перед Советом Ордена.

Из оркестровой ямы доносился мерный гул инструментов, пока дирижер делал какие-то пометки на своей партитуре. Девушки ждали сигнала к началу своего танца, Энакин прошел мимо них к другому концу сцены и задрал голову, рассматривая боковую ложу второго яруса. Её отделяла сплошная колонна, не позволяющая зрителям из соседних лож увидеть, кто же в ней сидит, особенно если тот отодвигался назад и скрывался за занавеской. Накануне Энакин заметил человека только благодаря обостренным Силой чувствам.

— А вы видели когда-нибудь Призрака Оперы? — спросил он стоявшую ближе всех балерину.

Та одарила его удивленным взглядом.

— Он почти никогда не приходит на балеты, но один раз я случайно заметила его, когда задержалась после нашей репетиции послушать Агелию.

— Разве вы не слушаете её каждый день? — улыбнулся ей Энакин, и девушка чуть заметно зарделась.

— Вовсе нет, у нас очень много занятий, а она обычно репетирует сама.

— И Призрак тоже был здесь? В своей ложе?

— Да, говорят, он тоже поклонник Агелии. Но тогда он был не в ложе, — балерина покачала головой и махнула рукой куда-то в сторону мест для осветителей. — Вон там.

— Немедленно займи своё место! — приказала дама в темном. Голос у неё был под стать внешности — такой же сухой и холодный.

— Прошу прощения, леди Жа’ар, — девушка поклонилась и тут же отошла, а дама опять посмотрела на Энакина — еще более неприветливо, чем раньше.

— А как попасть в ложу Призрака Оперы? — нахально спросил её джедай. Любовь к риску всегда была у него в крови.

Леди Жа’ар ответила не сразу, точно не могла поверить в подобную дерзость.

— Сейчас — никак. Ложа заперта, отпереть можно только ключом смотрительницы. Если вы дождетесь её, возможно, она вас проведёт.

— Ясно, — кивнул сам себе Энакин, прикинул на глаз высоту — и прыгнул вверх. Перемахнул через край балкона и мягко приземлился внутри под восторженные вздохи танцовщиц. Представив себе неодобрение на лице бывшего учителя при виде подобной легкомысленной демонстрации и недостойного использования Силы, Энакин довольно ухмыльнулся и помахал девушкам рукой.

К счастью, оркестр заиграл вступление, и балерины сосредоточились на своём танце.

Энакин уселся в одно из кресел, прислонившись плечом к боковой колонне — кремовый полированный камень с золотистыми прожилками был красив сам по себе, но мастер еще и украсил колонну резьбой — распускающимися бутонами и листьями с выглядывающими между ними личиками. Оби-Ван наверняка счел бы эту мишуру излишней.

Не удержавшись, Энакин провел по ней левой рукой, с удовольствием ощущая гладкую прохладную поверхность кончиками живых пальцев.

Дверь за спиной бесшумно открылась, и он молниеносно вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь с уже активированным мечом, чтобы сразу же разочарованно вздохнуть.

— А, это вы, — Энакин погасил светящийся клинок.

— А ты ждал Призрака Оперы? — Оби-Ван Кеноби прошел в ложу и уселся в соседнее кресло.

— Было бы неплохо. Не пришлось бы его искать. Но нам так вряд ли повезет.

— Нет везения, есть воля Силы, — назидательно сказал Оби-Ван, пряча усмешку. Энакин закатил глаза.

— Что-нибудь узнали у директора?

— Да. Мы с ним побеседовали об Эаре Корвуше. По словам директора, он был действительно великолепным певцом, и немалых усилий стоило переманить его на Силистру, когда ему наперебой делали заманчивые предложения. Фаорд в последний момент перебил предложение Альдераана. Корвуш прослужил здесь три сезона, беспрерывно ругаясь с Призраком Оперы.

— И почему же?

— Этот Призрак, буду называть его так, невзлюбил Корвуша, постоянно критиковал и требовал заменить, о чем писал как лично певцу, так и режиссерам и директору. Корвуш в ответ огрызался, что никто не отберет его роли. Директор это, кстати, поощрял — угрозы Призрака Оперы оставались словами, соперничество между артистами всегда было в порядке вещей, а первый солист настолько стремился доказать всем своё превосходство, что играл и пел с особой отдачей. Ради этого терпели даже его регулярные угрозы уйти и бросить театр на произвол судьбы.

— Как в тот день, — припомнил Скайуокер. — Но Корвуш действительно ушел и спектакль чуть не сорвался. Если бы не...

— Его место не занял я, — кивнул Оби-Ван. — Я не рассказывал тебе, что когда остался один после спектакля, то услышал чужой голос. — Энакин расширил глаза, и его товарищ успокаивающе поднял руку. — Он всего лишь поздравил меня с успешным выступлением. Признаться, я счел это просто местной шуткой.

— Но он не шутил. И решил, что вы будете петь в Опере постоянно.

— Я побеседовал с врачами, которые лечат Корвуша. Они говорят, что он вряд ли сможет снова петь в опере, даже если удастся полностью восстановить связки. А это нелегко. Его шея словно побывала в хватке вуки. Только вуки, который не оставил снаружи никаких следов.

Скайуокер неверяще присвистнул. Но это объяснило бы многое. Невероятную силу и скорость, недоступные обычному человеку, умение оказаться где угодно незамеченным. Способность задушить на расстоянии, не прикасаясь...

— Но мы бы почувствовали, ведь так? Если этот Призрак Оперы использовал Силу?

— Мы мало знаем о способностях Темной Стороны, — тихо ответил Кеноби.

— Еще один приспешник Дуку?

Оби-Ван снова покачал головой.

— Нет смысла гадать об этом. Раньше он ограничивался угрозами и оскорблениями, теперь он искалечил певца. Нужно выманить его, пока он не зашел еще дальше.

Энакин кивнул, но следующая мысль заставила его вскочить на ноги.

— Что значит, «выманить», учитель? — яростно прошипел он, нависая над Оби-Ваном. — Хотите стать приманкой? И думать забудьте, я не позволю.

Кеноби не смог сдержать смешок.

— Смею напомнить тебе, мой бывший падаван, что ты не имеешь власти над моими решениями, — мягко сказал он. — Ты можешь либо помочь мне, либо уйти и не мешать. Решай сам.

— Да как вы вообще можете такое говорить! — Энакин плюхнулся в кресло, продолжая метать глазами молнии.

— У нас нет выбора, Энакин. Если он не захочет, его никогда не найдут, значит, нужно, чтобы он вышел сам. Он одарённый и обученный использованию Силы. Это дело джедаев. Местные полицейские не справятся.

— И что, вы пойдете на сцену? — мрачно спросил молодой человек.

— Он же этого хочет. Думаю, он непременно явится на этот спектакль лично.

Энакин откинулся на спинку кресла, всем своим видом давая понять, насколько глубоко не согласен с решением Оби-Вана, пусть даже и не может его оспорить.

— И вы уже договорились обо всём с директором, не так ли?

— Какой смысл терять время?

— Держу пари, он был счастлив опять заполучить вас на сцену своего театра.

Из ложи, где они сидели, обзор сцены был так себе, зато можно было в буквальном смысле заглянуть за кулисы, и Энакин увидел стоящую у занавеса примадонну Агелию — прислонившись к фальшивой стене, зелтронка что-то читала на датападе, но, точно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, подняла голову и посмотрела на ложу Призрака Оперы. По её лицу на миг мелькнула тень удивления — и тут же она улыбнулась Энакину. Тот вернул улыбку, и примадонна снова вернулась к чтению.

Скайуокер отвел глаза и рассеянно взглянул на пустые ярусы и ряды. Одинокую темную фигуру он сначала принял за тень от скульптуры, украшавшей пространство между ложами, но тут фигура пошевелилась.

Не оборачиваясь, Энакин протянул назад руку и сжал запястье Оби-Вана.

— Учитель!

Кеноби сразу же посмотрел туда, нахмурился и еле заметно покачал головой.

— Я ничего не вижу. Ты что-то заметил?

Скайуокер всмотрелся и расстроенно сказал:

— Теперь и я ничего не вижу. Но там был кто-то! Могу в этом поклясться!

Оби-Ван сжал его пальцы в ответ.

— Я полностью доверяю твоим чувствам, Энакин.

* * *

В назначенное время холл Опера Маур заполнили зрители, шелестя нарядами, сверкая драгоценностями и негромко переговариваясь. Всюду бесшумно сновали дроиды-официанты с напитками и легкими закусками, в углу собралась компания пишущих об искусстве репортеров. Нескольким счастливчикам удалось даже попасть за кулисы, и теперь они пускали друг другу пыль в глаза многозначительными намеками.

Оби-Ван Кеноби посмотрел в зеркало. Весь день он учил и репетировал роль доктора Тимеуса, втайне надеясь, что Призрак Оперы явится на репетицию, коль скоро так желал увидеть именно Бена Кеноби в этой роли. Увы, тот, по всей видимости, выбрал вечернее представление.

Дверь гримуборной скрипнула, и внутрь проскользнул Энакин. Обернувшийся поздороваться Оби-Ван так и замер, слова застыли на языке.

Гордость республиканской армии генерал Скайуокер был одет в черное трико, обтягивающее как вторая кожа. Вьющиеся волосы закрутились уж совсем дерзко, подведенные глаза горели синим огнем, черты лица благодаря гриму казались высеченными в камне.

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд ниже и нахмурился.

— А где твой меч?

Энакин склонился к нему и прошептал на ухо.

— Ни за что не догадаетесь.

Кеноби беспомощно посмотрел на бывшего падавана и со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Вы же не думали, что я вас оставлю один на один с этим психом? — весело сказал Энакин.

— И как мне удавалось выживать до нашей с тобой встречи? — пробормотал Оби-Ван сквозь пальцы.

— Знали б вы, сколько раз я задавал себе этот вопрос, — вздохнул Скайуокер, усаживаясь рядом и прислоняясь плечом к плечу товарища. — Сила подсказывает мне, что сегодня вечером я должен быть рядом с вами.

— Правда? — Кеноби посмотрел ему в лицо. — А что еще она тебе подсказывает?

— Что Призрак Оперы явится послушать вас. И что в свою ложу он не пойдет — там засада. И на места осветителей тоже — там полно агентов полиции. Но он обязательно попытается, или из-за кулис, или из зала. И мы его встретим. Кстати, ни одного свободного места на сегодняшний спектакль нет — вы популярны, учитель. И к вам в антракте собираются пробраться два импресарио, будут предлагать контракт на любых условиях. Я слышал, пока сюда шел.

— Странно, что тебя пропустили, — заметил Оби-Ван, — я велел меня не беспокоить.

— Попробовали бы они меня остановить, — фыркнул Энакин. — Да, знаете, мне тоже предложили место в театре, пообещали главные роли. Но я отказался, по-моему, им от меня не танцы нужны.

Оби-Ван уронил голову на руки, его плечи задрожали.

— А может, зря? Отличное было бы прикрытие, сделал бы себе имя и подобрался к Дуку, — выдавил он сквозь смех.

— Только вместе с вами, — обиженно ответил Энакин. — К тому же, сомневаюсь, что Дуку — любитель балета. Такие снобы, как он, только классические концерты слушают, им и опера слишком банальна и глупа. Короче говоря, учитель, я буду на сцене вместе с вами и на шаг не отойду. Там есть роль воплощения рока, преследующего доктора Тимеуса, я его и буду изображать.

— Ты успел научиться балету за этот день? — иронично спросил Оби-Ван.

— Там никаких сложных па, только стоять, ходить, сидеть и многозначительно смотреть. Леди Жа’ар мне помогла, говорит, у меня есть способности. Это главный хореограф, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Такая высокая светловолосая дама, похожа на магистра Винду. Силой духа.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и улыбнулся. Присутствие Энакина и его шутки сняли напряжение, скрутившее его в ожидании выхода.

Вместе они справятся с любым противником.

...Певец, исполняющий роль Искусителя поправил складки костюма и парик — через несколько минут предстояло идти на сцену для первого дуэта с доктором Тимеусом. В театре уже бурлили слухи о том, кто займет место столь неожиданно покинувшего их Эара Корвуша, большинство ставило на новичка Кеноби, который уже второй раз его заменял. Тот, правда, уклонялся от любых намеков столь виртуозно, что оставалось только поаплодировать...

Вот, вступление. Пора.

Дыхание перехватило, вокруг шеи будто затянулась невидимая удавка. Певец в отчаянии схватился за воротник, пытаясь его расстегнуть и глотнуть воздуха... Бесполезно. В глазах потемнело.

Как хрустнула его шея он уже не услышал.

* * *

_Мой бог! Ты возвратишь мне все?_   
_Ведь нет! Уйдут в небытие мои надежды,_   
_Уйдут мечты и вера, жажда знаний,_   
_Огонь любви и жар сердечный. Всё!_   
_Будь проклят мир, что отнимает их!_   
_Зову тебя, злой дух!_

Прожигая зал полным отчаяния взглядом, доктор Тимеус яростно сжал кулаки и упал в своё кресло. Дальше на сцену выйдет Искуситель, и они исполнят дуэт об исполнении желаний.

Еще просматривая либретто, Оби-Ван отметил, что слова Искусителя звучат как-то подозрительно, а Энакин подтвердил, что текст отличается от того, что он слушал в постановке на Корусанте — Кеноби еще подумал, не стоит ли высказаться на тему увлечений бывшего падавана, потом повторил про себя слово «бывшего» и с грустью констатировал, что опоздал с воспитательной речью. Не то, чтобы раньше от них было много толку...

Оркестр заиграл «Что дать ты можешь мне», и из-за кулис неторопливо вышла высокая фигура в длинном плаще с капюшоном, полностью скрывающим лицо.

_Ну вот и я! Чему же удивлен ты?_   
_Ведь я ничуть не страшен, посмотри!_

Оби-Ван сразу понял, что это не тот певец, с которым он репетировал днём. Его рука незаметно скользнула к поясу, ладонь легла на рукоять меча. В стороне замер Энакин.

_Чего же хочешь ты? Скажи!_

Человек в плаще приближался, вот он поднял голову — и под капюшоном мелькнул краешек белой маски.

_Ведь нет уже пути назад,_   
_и призывать меня нельзя,_   
_Чтоб сразу отослать._

Вспыхнул голубым светом клинок.

— Все кончено, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Сдавайся.

Повинуясь движению его пальцев, капюшон сам слетел с головы. Оркестр захлебнулся на середине ноты, в зале раздался удивленный вздох. Призрак Оперы отшатнулся, обернулся — другой меч в руке Энакина горел за его спиной.

Энакин махнул рукой, маска слетела с Призрака Оперы, и тот с криком закрыл лицо ладонями.

Оби-Ван тоже едва сдержал порыв зажмуриться — настолько ярко горел в Силе этот человек. Дикая, неотвратимая мощь, сравнимая с извержением вулкана.

— Хватит, — джедай шагнул к нему, не опуская меча. — Никто не желает тебе зла, просто давай поговорим.

Ладонь медленно соскользнула с лица, Призрак Оперы поднял голову, глядя в глаза Оби-Вану. В зале раздались удивлённые и испуганные возгласы.

В Галактике предостаточно гуманоидных рас, чей внешний вид сильно отличается от человеческого и по людским же меркам они откровенно уродливы, однако покрытое мешаниной рубцов лицо пугало иным — неприкрытой яростной злостью и безумием, горящими в желтых глазах.

Джедаев отшвырнуло волной Силы, а Призрак Оперы вскинул руку, сжал пальцы в кулак, дернул — и, повинуясь ему, громадная люстра сорвалась с креплений и полетела из-под потолка прямо на беззащитных зрителей.

Оби-Ван и Энакин поймали её Силой в паре метров над их головами.

Зрительские места в одно мгновение превратились в ловушки, когда обезумевшие от страха люди и прочие разумные существа пытались выбраться, спотыкались и сталкивались друг с другом.

— Спокойно! — рявкнул на весь зал генерал Скайуокер. — Мы удержим, вам ничто не угрожает. Расходитесь!

Не похоже было, что зрителей это успокоило, но на помощь пришли агенты полиции, собравшиеся ловить Призрака Оперы, их в зале было немало.

— Учитель, если вы пока возьмете на себя контроль, я смогу помочь зрителям выбраться...

Держать люстру вдруг стало значительно тяжелее.

— Учитель? — Энакин мотнул головой в сторону Оби-Вана и увидел, что ни его друга, ни Призрака Оперы на сцене нет, а в полу закрывается крышка люка.

Молодой человек метнул один отчаянный взгляд на люстру — зрителей пока не успели вывести из опасной зоны — и бессильно застонал. Еще совсем немного подождать, всего несколько секунд, за которые с Оби-Ваном может случиться все, что угодно!

Люстра перенеслась через оркестровую яму и с оглушительным грохотом и лязгом упала на правую сторону сцены, ломая декорации и рассыпая сверкающие кристаллы подвесок.

...выбежавшая из-за кулис Агелия увидела, как в сцену будто ударил невидимый гигантский кулак, разламывая покрытие в щепки, и в тут же образовавшийся провал без промедления прыгнул Энакин Скайуокер. Крик певицы запоздал.

* * *

Энакин упал под сцену, перекатился и сразу же вскочил на ноги. Быстро огляделся — увы, ни Призрака Оперы, ни Оби-Вана поблизости не было. В нескольких шагах от себя он заметил еще один люк и бросился к нему.

Снова вниз и дальше, вот уже третий нижний уровень. Еще дальше, ориентируясь, как на маяк, на бешеное пламя Силы чужака.

Вскоре Энакин оказался в широком темном коридоре, который закончился у ведущей вниз каменной винтовой лестницы. Призрак Оперы с пленником все еще опережали, но Энакин понесся вниз огромными прыжками, с радостью понимая, что расстояние сокращается. Ему даже показалось, что он заметил впереди светлое пятно — рубашку Оби-Вана.

Пока очередная каменная ступенька не провалилась под его ногами.

Обычного человека падение на каменный пол с высоты в несколько метров, скорее всего, покалечило бы, если б не убило. К счастью, Энакин Скайуокер обычным человеком не был. Сгруппировавшись еще в полете, он уверенно приземлился, не выпустив меча из рук. Люк над его головой закрылся, но голубое свечение меча разогнало мрак.

Энакин осмотрелся: он оказался в круглой пустой камере, без окон, без дверей, без малейших на них намеков. И тем не менее, выход точно должен был быть в потолке, тот самый, через который он провалился. Энакин запрокинул голову, мысленно примеряя, как пробиться наружу...

Заскрипело, будто пришли в движение старые проржавевшие шестеренки, и он тут же встал в боевую стойку с мечом наизготовку.

В секунду назад казавшихся сплошными стенах раздвинулись створки потайных дверей, открывая неглубокие ниши. На пол шагнули две пары металлических ног.

Сначала Энакину показалось, что это дроиды Торговой Федерации. Значит, добрались-таки до Силистры. Губы искривила злая улыбка — ничего, рубил он их на поле боя, не отступит и здесь.

Высокие массивные фигуры, похожие на закованных в глухие доспехи рыцарей древности, вступили в отбрасываемый светом меча круг. Скайуокер нахмурился — это определённо были не те дроиды, с которыми он уже привык иметь дело.

Лязгнуло железо, когда железные воины замахнулись длинными мечами.

От первого удара Энакин легко уклонился, тут же перескочил на другую сторону и привычно взмахнул мечом, отрубая дроиду руку — точнее, пытаясь отрубить. Металл, из которого были изготовлены эти дроиды, выдерживал удар светового меча. Тут же его атаковал второй воин.

Парировав, джедай перепрыгнул через их головы и занял оборону у стены. Что ж, значит, придется потратить больше времени.

* * *

Плеснула вода. Маленькая волна ударилась о высокий выложенный камнем берег, отхлынула, и тут же ударила снова. Оби-Ван Кеноби открыл глаза.

Он лежал у самой кромки воды, а впереди поднималась каменная кладка стен с большой полукруглой аркой. Воды было много, больше всего это походило на небольшое озеро — подземное, потому что над головой был каменный же сводчатый потолок, а сзади начиналась ведущая наверх широкая лестница. Кеноби вспомнил голограмму-схему здания театра — под поверхностью текла целая река, и это озеро, должно быть, образовалось благодаря ей. А Оби-Ван, выходит, тоже оказался глубоко под землей.

Он сел, потом попытался встать. Получилось не сразу — его шатало и мешали наручники-подавители Силы, сковывающие руки.

В полумраке за его спиной с тихим гудением зажглась полоса светло-голубого света. Призрак Оперы вышел к Оби-Вану, держа его меч.

Впервые джедай смог как следует рассмотреть своего противника вблизи: высокий широкоплечий мужчина-человек в простой темной одежде, похоже, ровесник Оби-Вана, хотя, с уверенностью утверждать это было нельзя — лицо и большую часть черепа полностью покрывали страшные рубцы. Помимо воли джедай задался вопросом, что же могло случиться с этим человеком? Авария где-то далеко, где не смогли быстро оказать помощь? А почему не стал исправлять потом?

— Где мы? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— В моих владениях, — он говорил на общегале с сильным акцентом, Кеноби не смог опознать, каким именно.

— Не слишком ли здесь пусто и сыро?

Призрак Оперы негромко хмыкнул. Меч он по-прежнему держал включенным и медленно водил им перед собой из стороны в сторону, будто любуясь ровным светло-голубым свечением.

— У тебя есть имя?

Человек ответил не сразу.

— Я Призрак Оперы.

— Сомневаюсь, что твои родители назвали тебя именно так.

— Называли по-разному. Монстром. Уродом. Проклятой тварью. Моя мать не захотела смотреть на это, — он с яростью показал себе на лицо. — Она заставила меня надеть мою первую маску... У меня нет родителей, — в его глазах опять зажглись желтые огоньки.

Оби-Ван непонимающе покачал головой.

— Это звучит ужасно, но почему они так отнеслись? Всё это ведь можно исправить. Что с тобой случилось? — он подался вперед. — В тебе так много гнева и боли...

Призрак Оперы наставил меч на Оби-Вана.

— Я научился использовать гнев, боль и ненависть, чтобы обрести силу. У меня был мудрый учитель. И он дал мне новую маску, чтобы никто не смог меня увидеть, пока я этого не захочу.

Джедай замер.

— Кто твой учитель?

— Его уже нет. Я его убил, — отключив меч, Призрак задумчиво повертел его в пальцах. — Он думал, я никогда не выживу здесь, во мраке, но он ошибся. Я стал только сильнее. А потом я услышал, как звучит музыка. Ты любишь музыку, джедай?

Оби-Ван отошел на шаг, не сводя глаз с человека.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил он.

— Нет.

— Зачем я тебе? Что ты собираешься со мной делать?

Человек пожал плечами.

— Учить.

Кеноби не сдержал усмешки.

— Это, наверное, было бы интересно. Но я рыцарь-джедай и генерал армии Галактической республики. Идёт война, и я должен быть там.

— Войны идут постоянно, — бесстрастно ответил Призрак Оперы. Потом, помедлив, добавил: — Ты ждешь, что твой друг придёт спасать тебя?

— Он всегда приходит.

— Не в этот раз, — Призрак еще раз глянул на меч в своей руке и с размаха бросил его в воду. — Я слышал, как ты поёшь в театре. Много несовершенства, но я могу это исправить. Я знаю, как. Ты останешься здесь, и я научу тебя.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Обычно адепты Темной Стороны Силы стремились его просто — или долго и мучительно — убить. Хотя, в ученики тоже звали, сам граф Дуку. Но вряд ли для обучения вокалу.

— Ты не можешь быть моим учителем, — сказал он. — Я никогда не склонюсь перед Павшим.

Телекинетический удар огромной силы отбросил его назад, он упал на лестницу и лишь чудом не сломал себе кости. Потом шею стиснуло невидимой рукой, тело само по себе поднялось в воздух и его потащило обратно. Оби-Ван завис, не касаясь земли ногами, его голубые глаза встретились с желтыми.

— Посмотрим, — тихо сказал Призрак Оперы.

* * *

Последним ударом Энакин разбил второго дроида, отправил его в компанию к груде железа и торчащих сочленений, в которую ранее превратил первого, и отошел, тяжело дыша. Волосы промокли от пота, грим размазался и покрыл лицо жутковатой маской, черное трико было порезано в нескольких местах — иногда он оказывался недостаточно проворен, но, к счастью, удары были скользящими, а болезненные, но неглубокие раны при помощи Силы уже начали затягиваться.

Дроиды были, похоже, тренировочными и рассчитанными именно на вооруженных световыми мечами воинов: двигались они намного проворнее, чем можно было ожидать от их громоздких фигур, а джедайский клинок только оставлял на их броне вмятины и царапины. Энакин парировал, рубил, колол, уклонялся от выпадов и ударов и, в конце концов, просто перешел на грубую Силу. Сколько прошло времени — он сам бы точно не сказал. Не очень много. Он должен успеть.

Энакин прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Еще несколько секунд, и он вернется к поискам выхода. Оби-Ван ждет.

Когда прямо напротив него в стене открылась дверь, он сначала даже не поверил.

— Рыцарь Скайуокер! Хвала всем богам, вы живы! Как же вас угораздило попасть именно сюда...

Энакин вскочил и вылетел навстречу примадонне Агелии.

— Как вы здесь оказались? Откуда узнали... — он осекся.

«...Призрак Оперы любит слушать, как поёт Агелия...»

«...я лично никогда его не видела...»

Декорации, атаковавшие Эара Корвуша, когда он оскорбил примадонну. Удивление на лице Агелии, когда она увидела в ложе Призрака джедаев...

Все встало на свои места.

— Вы с ним заодно! — он схватил её за плечи. — Вы подставили Оби-Вана!

— Нет! — певица оттолкнула его и вырвалась, яростно сверкая глазами. — Я умоляла его остановиться, предупреждала, что это ловушка. Он обещал, что останется в стороне. Он мне солгал!

— А вы его покрывали, — перебил Энакин. — Кто он вам? Отвечайте! — приказал он, подкрепляя слова Силой.

Агелия усмехнулась.

— Подумайте-ка еще, прежде чем лезть в мой разум, джедай.

Энакин сжал кулаки. Он мог бы попробовать сломить её сопротивление, но...

— Помогите мне, — сказал он. — Оби-Ван Кеноби — мой учитель, самый близкий мне человек на свете. Он был мне как отец, он мой лучший друг. Кто этот Призрак Оперы? Где он скрывается?

— Призрак Оперы — мой учитель, — резко ответила зелтронка, подчеркнув слово «мой». — И я обязана ему всем. Я была простой хористкой, и никто во всей Галактике не поверил бы, что я способна на большее. Но он помог мне исправить ошибки, научил всему. Моя карьера, моя слава, мой голос — всё это его заслуга! И вы не знаете, через что он прошел. Он жил внизу, в одиночестве, во мраке, он знал только ненависть и боль предательства.

«А вы откуда знаете?» — хотел спросить Энакин, но тут же понял:

— Вы эмпат, не так ли?

— Как и многие зелтроны. — Агелия устало провела рукой по лицу. На ней по-прежнему был сценический наряд, выглядящий на редкость неуместно в подземельях. — Когда мы встретились, я почувствовала его страдание. Мне хотелось ему помочь, я умею передавать свои эмоции другим, это помогает мне на сцене. Послушайте, что бы ни было в его прошлом, но теперь Опера Маур и музыка — его дом и его жизнь, он любит злые шутки, но не более того!

— Вы же сами знаете, что теперь уже нет. Он убийца. Если с Оби-Ваном что-то случилось...

— Он не причинит вреда вашему другу.

— Прошу вас, отведите меня к Призраку Оперы. Мне нужен только мой учитель.

Она смерила его взглядом, помолчала — и кивнула.

— Хорошо, я покажу вам дорогу.

Они пошли рядом. Агелия уверенно вела Энакина, явно не в первый раз спускаясь в эти подземелья. Вскоре они оказались у воды.

— Уже недалеко. Где же эта лестница... — Энакин с изумлением понял, что примадонна собирается спуститься в воду прямо в своем платье. — Сьер Скайуокер, помогите мне. По этому каналу в его жилище проще всего попасть на лодке, но тут неглубоко, можно пройти вброд.

— Нет! — он мгновенно преградил ей путь, выставив руки. — Вы дальше не пойдёте, это слишком опасно.

— Что за глупости, я поговорю с ним, он меня послушает.

Словно наяву Энакин увидел Агелию, что-то говорящую, умоляющую, вот она протягивает руку, делая шаг... Женская фигурка падает в воду, глаза невидяще смотрят в каменный потолок...

Он мотнул головой, отгоняя видение.

— Вам нельзя идти туда, поверьте мне, — женщина нахмурилась, но что-то в голосе и взгляде Энакина её убедило. — Вернитесь в театр, вы нужны там, помогите остальным, успокойте их. Вы ведь можете это?

— Да, могу... — она с сомнением посмотрела на джедая. — Пообещайте, что не убьете его.

Энакин знал, что не сможет этого обещать.

— Только если буду вынужден.

* * *

— Поразительно, — произнес Призрак Оперы. — Я был уверен, что твой друг уже мертв, но он как-то прошел здешние ловушки.

— Ловушки? — нахмурился Оби-Ван.

— Их тут много. Кое-что оставил учитель, кое-что сделал я сам. Кое-что, наверное, было здесь уже давно, —он зло усмехнулся. — Ну что ж, давай встретим гостя.

Взъерошенный и потрепанный Скайуокер зашел под арку, вода плескалась у колен при каждом шаге.

— Отпусти Оби-Вана, — зло сказал он, активируя световой меч.

Призрак Оперы тоже спустился в воду и остановился, с любопытством рассматривая молодого джедая.

— Энакин, уходи отсюда! — крикнул Кеноби.

— И не подумаю! — огрызнулся бывший падаван. — Мы пришли вместе и уйдем вместе. Или останемся.

— Мне ты тут не нужен, — презрительно сказал Призрак Оперы — и тогда джедай атаковал.

Призрак взмахнул рукой, отбрасывая Энакина телекинезом и тут же ловя в удушающий захват. Пальцы едва сжались, но джедай захрипел в невидимой петле. Меч вырвало из его руки и отшвырнуло куда-то за пределы арки. Сила, жестокая и грубая, бешеный поток, многократно увеличенный на Темной Стороне, с которым не смог совладать даже Энакин Скайуокер, самый одарённый джедай за последнюю тысячу лет. Что уж говорить о беспомощном в наручниках-подавителях Оби-Ване...

— Остановись! — крикнул Оби-Ван, спрыгивая в воду. — Хорошо, ты получишь, что хотел, — сказал он, приблизившись и глядя в желтые глаза обернувшегося к нему Призрака Оперы. — Я останусь здесь. Отпусти Энакина.

— Учитель, нет! — еле прохрипел тот.

Призрак смерил джедая взглядом, изуродованные губы растянулись в улыбке, еще сильнее перекашивая лицо.

— Твой друг настолько тебе дорог?

— Он Избранный. Он намного ценнее меня.

Человек разжал ладонь, освобождая пленника из смертельной хватки, и Энакин рухнул в воду. Кеноби едва успел облегченно вздохнуть, как жесткие пальцы сомкнулись на его горле. Призрак Оперы приблизил свое лицо почти вплотную к нему, обдав кожу дыханием.

— Лжец, — только и сказал он, а потом оттолкнул джедая, как бесполезную игрушку. — Ты думаешь, я пове...

Луч голубого света вырвался из его груди и погас, оставив обугленную дыру. Призрак Оперы еще успел удивлённо посмотреть на неё, прежде чем упасть на колени, а потом завалиться набок.

— Учитель! — Энакин с мечом Оби-Вана в руке в одно мгновение избавил товарища от наручников. — Вот теперь уходим!

...— Как ты сумел найти мой меч? — спросил Кеноби, когда они выбрались в коридор и побрели по колено в воде.

— Наверное, это была воля Силы, — ответил Энакин. — Кстати, я вас опять спас.

— Ты еще подсчитывать начни.

— Уже.

— Сам или Ар-два помогает?

Энакин остановился и обернулся к Оби-Вану.

— Я, что ли, виноват, что вас все подряд так и норовят взять в плен? И меня серьезно беспокоит ваша склонность то и дело попадаться.

Кеноби безнадежно махнул рукой и привалился к плечу Энакина.

* * *

Корабль вошел в гиперпространство, чтобы через некоторое время вынырнуть неподалеку от Корусанта.

Оби-Ван Кеноби закончил отчет и откинулся в кресле, прикрыв глаза. Миссия выполнена успешно, они везли домой подписанный договор. Силистра остаётся с Республикой, хотя, для этого понадобился дополнительный раунд переговоров по поводу драматических событий в Опера Маур. После третьего часа убеждений правители согласились, что джедаи оказали им неоценимую услугу, избавив от опасного террориста.

Каюту Оби-Ван делил со Скайуокером, который сейчас валялся на койке, уткнувшись в датапад. Заметив, что учитель отвлекся от работы, он отложил его в сторону.

— Жаль, что маску так и не нашли, — сказал он.

— Да, в Храме её наверняка захотели бы изучить, — согласился Оби-Ван. — Если она действительно скрывала Призрака в Силе, как он намекал... Возможно, это какой-то старинный артефакт. Но, скорее всего, она затерялась где-то среди обломков, — он склонил голову и строго посмотрел на Энакина. — А тебе обязательно было бросать люстру на сцену? Не мог подождать и аккуратно убрать её?

Энакин широко ухмыльнулся при слове «аккуратно».

— Как думаете, он был ситхом? — спросил он чуть погодя.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Кеноби. — Кое-что из того, что он говорил, было похоже... но ситхи — не единственные адепты Темной Стороны Силы.

— Вы написали об этом в отчете?

— Конечно. Может, магистр Йода подскажет. Или в архивах найдется что-то. И в подземелья под театром стоило бы заглянуть...

Оба замолчали. Энакин снова улегся, Оби-Ван вернулся к терминалу, пролистывая записи.

— Учитель...

— Что?

— А можете спеть еще раз?

— Спеть? — изумленный Оби-Ван развернулся к Энакину. — Зачем?

— Мне нравится, как вы поёте. Я хотел взять запись спектакля для Асоки.

— Энакин!

— Да успокойтесь, не взял. В Опера Маур запрещено записывать спектакли, мол, единственная возможность увидеть и услышать — присутствовать лично. Хотя, я перед отлетом познакомился с одним типом, который промышляет нелегальными видео, он обещал помочь.

— Энакин...

— Так споёте?

Несколько секунд Оби-Ван смотрел на него.

— Но с условием — никаких записей.

— Слово джедая! — тут же подскочил Энакин.

— Что тебе спеть?

— Точно не оперу, я её за последние дни наслушался на год вперед.

...Кеноби вновь вспомнил Призрака Оперы. Жаль, в подземелье он оказался отрезан от Силы и не смог изучить этого человека, тот, похоже, не умел закрываться щитами, используя вместо них артефакт-маску.

Оби-Ван описал всё подробно, джедаям пригодится любая зацепка. И только об одной детали умолчал, потому что, если честно, сам был не уверен. Глаза и чувства могли сыграть с ним дурную шутку в полумраке.

Но когда он рассмотрел Призрака Оперы вблизи, под этой уродливой желтоглазой маской ему почудились знакомые черты. Слишком знакомые.

Великая Сила, подарившая миру Избранного. Что, если ты уже пыталась?

— О, — щелкнул пальцами бывший ученик, — знаете песню о звездных кораблях?

— Знаю.

Энакин уселся поудобнее и приготовился слушать.


End file.
